The increasing popularity and availability of portable electronic devices has resulting in an increasing demand for cord management solutions for such portable electronic devices, which include MP3 and other music players, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Left unmanaged, the various headphone cords, power cords, and other cords used by such portable electronic devices and the like tend to become tangled and disorganized, leading to an unsightly and potentially unsafe situation in which such cords can become, for example, caught on other objects, broken, or disengaged from the portable electronic device. Another cord management issue that arises with portable electronic devices is the management of the various hardware that is connected at the end of the cord, such as headphone ear buds, power cord connector tips, and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a cord management device that offers a simple and effective management solution for cords and their associated hardware.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner. The phrase “adjacent to,” as used herein, encompasses the meanings of “next to,” “close to,” “lying near,” “adjoining,” and the like, whether or not the elements described as being adjacent to each other are in physical contact with each other.